


Anything But Wonderwall

by KarmaYeti



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, PWP, Rimming, Ryuko and Nonon complain about dental dams, klk band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaYeti/pseuds/KarmaYeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Nonon need to make a setlist for their next stage performance. Ryuko has the libido of two hundred teenagers. Nonon gets caught in all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet inspired by Cloudyuri and Kyousaya's klk College AU, more of which can be found on tumblr on both of their blogs by the same name! My blog is karmayeti.tumblr.com.

Fingers ran over the neck of a guitar, worried at the frets, pressed down on the strings. The woman holding the instrument sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring out at her bare, mostly-furnitureless apartment. Next to her, on the mattress laid out on the floor -frames were expensive and after months of using the bed she had gotten used to it-, a woman in just her boxers and a leather jacket lounged around, cigarette dangling from her mouth.

“We need to make a setlist, Ryuko,” the woman with pink hair said, plucking at the strings of her guitar.

Ryuko took a drag from her cigarette and hummed, leaned over to flick the ashes in the ashtray next to the mattress. “I wanna play Wonderwall.” She turned to the woman. “Nonon. Please.”

“Fuck no, we’re not playing Wonderwall,” she answered immediately. She plucked the cigarette from her fingers, took a drag of her own, shot the smoke through her nose. “Seriously, we’ll be mocked for the rest of our lives for playing that song. It’s become one of the biggest jokes on the internet.”

Ryuko sighed, scratched at her bare stomach. She reached over and grabbed her pack of cigarettes, pulled out a new one and lit it. “Wonderwall is rad. It’s fucking serious,” Ryuko grumbled, chewing on her nails.

“We can play… uh, I dunno. Maybe some Queen?” Nonon asked, setting her guitar aside and tugging at her hair.

“Jesus Christ you’re so pretentious,” Ryuko said, frowning. She stared down at her cigarette and blew smoke through her nose, turned to look at Nonon. “What would we even play by them? We’re only a fucking guitar and drumset.”

“Seven Seas of Rhye, maybe,” Nonon answered, “It’s manageable without all the extras.”

“Seven Seas of fucking Rhye. Yeah, whatever put it down. I wanna play an Oasis song so bad, though,” she mumbled, finishing off her cigarette and slamming it into the ashtray with more force than necessary. “Get off the floor, your ass is too bony for that shit,” she added, shifting over to give her room to sit down. “Plus, your ass would probably dent the floor, too.”

Nonon glared at her but obliged, shifting over. Ryuko leaned against her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Nonon halfheartedly tried to shift her off and Ryuko just laughed in response, deep and scratchy, and Nonon shuddered at the sound of it. Ryuko reached down and cupped her bare breast, hummed complacently.

“Like a fuckin’ washboard,” Ryuko said, tilting her face against her hair and grinning at Nonon’s scoff. “Do you even need a bra?”

“Technically, no, but it’s nice to wear one,” Nonon answered. When Ryuko shook with quiet laughter, Nonon growled and elbowed her in the gut. “God, shut the fuck up. You’re so annoying.”

“Oh? I’m annoying?” Ryuko asked, pressing up against her, shifting over to mouth at the shell of her ear.

“Really fucking annoying. And heavy.” She tried shoving Ryuko off, and the other woman just clung to her, her free hand grabbing her thigh. “Jesus, when I started this band I didn’t think I’d be partners with a koala.”

Ryuko hummed, took her earlobe between her teeth.

“Ow,” Nonon complained, and Ryuko just grinned. “You know, biting’s a lot less sexy than you think it is.”

“Biting’s fucking hot,” Ryuko said, punctuating her point with a nip to her jaw.

“Get the fuck off me,” Nonon said, halfheartedly shoving her face away. Ryuko just laughed, biting down on the palm of her hand, and Nonon squealed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Still laughing, unaffected by the fingers on her face, she tugged Nonon onto her lap, who wriggled and punched her shoulder. “Oh my God, no, not another round, we need to make our setlist,” she said as Ryuko’s fingers tugged at the band of her underwear. Then, still realizing she had her hand on Ryuko’s face, she pulled it away and rested it on her shoulder instead.

Ryuko sighed and leaned back, grabbing her ass and thumbing at the lace of her panties. Nonon sat back on her hands and stroked at the shoulders of her ratty jacket. “Okay, okay, fine,” Ryuko said, looking up at the ceiling. “We’ve got Seven Seas of Rhye… Shit. You want to sing some Arctic Monkeys? Early stuff?”

Nonon hummed, considering. “Fluorescent Adolescent is nice,” she admitted, “but we’ve gotta have some consistency in our set. We can do some of your shitty dad rock songs. Make it a themed night. I can talk to Uzu about it, he’d probably love the idea. You know how he is with themed parties.”

Ryuko nodded. “Yeah. Fuck yeah. Can we do some David Bowie?”

“That shouldn’t even be a fucking question,” Nonon answered, and Ryuko grinned, sitting up. She leaned forward and mouthed at her neck, and Nonon tilted her head back, nails digging into her jacket as a quiet sigh escaped her. “Nirvana maybe? I can never sing their shit, but y-you-- fuck--” she paused when Ryuko’s mouth traveled lower, sucking on her collarbone before making her way down to her breast, “you can sing Kurt’s parts well.”

“You’re on a first-name basis with Kurt Cobain?” Ryuko asked before she flicked her tongue over her nipple.

“O-oh, shut up and suck my tits,” Nonon groaned.

“Thought you said you didn’t want another round,” Ryuko mused, sending her a smarmy smirk.

Nonon whacked her head and clambered off of her. “Yeah, you’re right. C’mon, we’re performing this weekend, we have to get our shit together.”

Ryuko groaned, frustrated, and flopped over on the mattress, watching Nonon get dressed. “Nooo, no clothes,” she whined, making grabby hands at her, “c’mon, lemme get you off, it’ll take the edge off. You can talk to me while we fuck, no big deal, two stones with one bird.”

“Two birds with one stone,” Nonon corrected, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Ryuko said, furrowing her brows. When Nonon just sighed at her, she rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. “You can practice singing while you ride my face, it’ll be great. I’m a fucking certified genius, trust me on this one.”

Nonon let out a huff of laughter and glanced over at her, shirt halfway on. “I’m not gonna fucking sing while you eat me out, you shitbaby,” Nonon said, flushing.

“Why, ‘cause you’re gonna think about it while you’re on stage?” Ryuko asked, turning on her side to watch Nonon fumble around with her stockings.

“I didn’t even think of that, but I will now, you fucking pervert,” she said, managing to get one stocking on. Ryuko’s eyes lingered on her leg and Nonon snapped her fingers. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Looking at your stockings,” Ryuko answered, picking at her teeth. “Well. Stocking.” She tugged her jacket off and tossed it to the other end of the room. “C’mon. Sit on my face. Notice how you  _didn’t_ say I wasn’t a certified genius. Look inside yourself, you know it to be true.”

“Jesus, was that Star Wars?” Nonon asked, snorting. Ryuko tugged her boxers off and wiggled her eyebrows. “Oh my God, you’re such a fucking nerd.”

She patted her own shoulders invitingly. “Yeah, but this nerd is offering to eat you out.”

“Very true,” Nonon said, weighing her options. Then, as if suddenly remembering something, she frowned and said, “Also, you’re not a certified genius.”

“I totally am,” Ryuko answered immediately, still trying to beckon Nonon over. When Nonon took a step forward, Ryuko rolled to the end of the mattress and reached out, curling her fingers around her ankle. Using her grip as leverage, she got up onto her knees and grabbed her hips. Her thumbs circled over her hipbone and she pressed her face to her stomach.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Nonon said, watching Ryuko carefully.

“Nothin’,” was all she said in response, glancing up at her and smirking. She kissed her stomach, then shifted over, raised her shirt. She locked eyes with Nonon and promptly shoved her tongue in her navel. Nonon yelped and whacked Ryuko over the head, who cackled, wrapped her arms around her waist, and brought her down to the mattress. They both landed on their sides with a grunt, and Ryuko immediately pressed up against her, tugged off her panties. “Hey,” she greeted, pressing her forehead to Nonon’s.

“Hey, yourself,” she answered back, as Ryuko tangled their legs together and nipped at her lips. She cupped Ryuko’s jaw and pulled her into a kiss, open-mouthed. Ryuko mumbled into her mouth appreciatively, tugging her closer. She licked her teeth, Nonon furrowing her brows at the sensation, then bit down on her lip and pressed against her. “Calm the fuck down, I’m not going anywhere,” Nonon said when Ryuko let go of her lip. She kissed her again, slowed down the pace until Ryuko was an excited, panting mess, fingers digging into her hips.

“Get on my face, get on my face,” Ryuko groaned, turning over and pulling her on top of her. She grabbed her thighs and tugged her higher until she was kneeling over her face. Then, after fixing her position, she ran her fingers over her stockings, nipped at her thighs, then dove right in.

“Holy fuck, just gonna go at it, huh?” Nonon managed, arching her back. Ryuko just hummed, sucking at her labia. Her hands came to rest on Nonon’s ass and she pressed on her cheeks, encouraging her to roll her hips. Nonon didn’t have to be told twice, and with a quiet moan she bucked into her mouth, hands coming to rest on the mattress to stabilize herself.

“Sing, c’mon, sing anything,” Ryuko said, breaking away for a moment to bite down on her thigh, suck hard on it. Nonon whined, one of her hands moving to rest on Ryuko’s head, tangle in her hair.

“Are you serious?” she demanded. Ryuko looked incredibly serious, brows drawn tight, even with Nonon’s skin between her teeth. “Fuck, fine.” She froze, trying to think of a song, and Ryuko lapped at the hickey she had just made.

“Sing Creep,” Ryuko suggested, and Nonon just glared down at her. “Or not, whatever.” Nonon sat back on Ryuko’s chest and the other woman just grunted, playing with her navel. “Jesus, it can’t be that hard to pick a song.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re looking at me,” Nonon complained, glancing away.

“What, is this like erectile dysfunction? Singing dysfunction? Who the fuck cares what song it is, just sing,” Ryuko said, trying to get Nonon to take her shirt back off. Nonon rolled her eyes and complied, let out a pleased noise when Ryuko immediately circled her nipples with the tips of her fingers before palming them. Her calluses on her palm rubbed up against her and Nonon slipped her eyes shut and moaned, arching her back. Still, Ryuko pulled away, moved down to pat at her thighs and glance pointedly at her.

“Fine. Let me put some music on, I’ll sing to that,” Nonon grumbled, getting up.

“Oh, grab some lube, too, just in case,” Ryuko added, glancing over at her as she fumbled with her iPod and shoved it in the dock.

“What? Why do we need lube?” Nonon frowned at her.

Ryuko frowned. “You shat recently, right?”

With a sputter and a laugh, Nonon said, “Yeah, I think so. What, you want to fuck my ass?”

“A little. It’d be nice. Just some fingers while I eat you out.” She watched Nonon rifle through the drawers before tossing her the bottle. “Fuck yeah,” she said, then when the music started, her brows furrowed. “Wait, is this--”

“Britney Spears, yeah,” Nonon said. “It’s not really my type of music--”

“Britney Spears is everyone’s type of music, don’t even joke about that. Put Toxic on,” Ryuko interrupted, “Put Toxic on, and then sit right back on my face and belt the shit out of that song.”

“You can’t exactly belt Britney Spears songs.” Nonon smirked and Ryuko grinned at her, but she complied, skipping to the song before making her way back to the mattress and repositioning herself. She cleared her throat and Ryuko situated her hands on her rear, giving her an encouraging lick. Nonon shuddered, but she started. “Baby, can’t you see, I’m falling,” she sang, letting out a shaky breath when Ryuko moaned and started eating her out in earnest, swirling her tongue around her clit, “A g-guy like you should wear a warning.”

Her hand buried itself in Ryuko’s hair and she tugged her closer, rolling her hips against her mouth. Ryuko grabbed Nonon’s other wrist and placed it on her own breast, encouraging her to touch herself. “Too hi-igh, can’t come down,” she sucked in a breath when she heard the lube cap snap open, bit down on her lip when Ryuko squirted some out, trying not to laugh at the noise, “Losin’ my head, spinning ‘round and-- whoa,  _fucking cold_ .”

“Oops,” Ryuko muttered, glancing up at her with a glint in her eye that didn’t make her seem all that apologetic. She moved her mouth away for a moment to breathe hot breath on her fingers, slick with lube. “Keep singing,” she added, going back to business and circling her tongue around her entrance. Meanwhile, one hand spread Nonon’s cheeks. She started with one finger and Nonon gasped, hips bucking erratically, not sure where to move towards, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“With a taste of your lips, I’m on a ride,” she pressed on, even as Ryuko’s mouth found her clit and her free hand nudged at her entrance, pushing in. “Holy-- you’re toxic, I’m slipping under.” Her hand abandoned her breast in order to clutch at the sheets and give her more leverage to ride her fingers. “Fuck, fuck, crook your fingers a little-- poison paradise, whatever the rest of these lyrics are,” she grunted, and Ryuko shifted around to get two fingers in each hole without even breaking pace. “I’m gonna-- gonna stop singing now,” Nonon added, bowing her head and bucking her hips. Ryuko made a disappointed noise but continued regardless, tonguing between her fingers and zigzagging back up to her clit in order to suck on it. Nonon groaned and leaned back, making sure she was balanced, before she reached over and rubbed at Ryuko’s clit. Ryuko bucked her hips and moaned, spreading her legs and curling her toes.

“Fuck, thanks,” Ryuko grunted, twisting her fingers and trying her best to grind up into Nonon’s hand. Nonon just nodded and groaned, tightening her grip on her hair. With all the stimulation, Nonon came in short order, loud, but managed to focus enough to get Ryuko off. Ryuko hummed and pulled her fingers out, pleased, then cleaned her off with her tongue, slow and steady. Nonon shook, breath heavy, and Ryuko helped her off her face. Nonon sprawled out next to her and Ryuko grunted, curling up against her, pressing her lips to the now-sweaty nape of her neck. “You were off-key,” Ryuko murmured, smirking against her skin.

“Oh, shut up, I was a little distracted,” Nonon shot back, smacking her stomach. Ryuko laughed, voice still husky, and her fingers trailed down the cleft of her ass. “What? Not another round, my clit’s so sore.”

“Boo hoo, sorry I got you off so much,” Ryuko said, rolling her eyes. “Lemme just eat your ass. It’ll be great.”

“I swear, we could probably power our apartment with your libido,” Nonon said. Ryuko grinned. “It wasn’t a compliment.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll take it as one.” Ryuko pulled away and got up from the mattress, swaggered over to the drawer.

“Hey, you want your vibe while I eat your ass out?” She asked, tossing her a dental dam.

“Did I agree to have you eat my ass out?”

Ryuko just raised her brows.

Nonon sighed. “Fine. Get my vibe. The bullet, though.”

“I thought you said your clit was sore.”

Nonon shrugged. “Your fingers are flexible. An insertable vibe isn’t.”

Ryuko grinned and wiggled her brows. “I’m better than a toy, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up you ingrate,” Nonon growled, watching Ryuko rifle through the drawer. “Try the right corner.”

Ryuko grunted, followed her directions. “Oh, right. Found it.” She flicked it on to check if the battery was still good, then hopped back on the mattress. The two of them exchanged their items, vibrator for dental dam, and Ryuko smirked, tugging Nonon in for a kiss. Nonon broke apart to mutter, “I can taste myself, fucking weird,” but moved back in, apparently not that bothered by it. Ryuko snorted and opened up the wrapper of the dental dam, only slightly fumbling with it.

“I’ll never get why these things are so fucking massive,” Ryuko complained, getting up on her knees as Nonon got into position, balancing her weight out on her knees and elbows.

“And I’ll never get why you’re so enamored with butts, but life’s full of little mysteries like that, isn’t it?” Nonon demanded, shivering at the feeling of a new application of lube before Ryuko applied the dental dam.

“Butts are nice,” Ryuko said, simply. “Plus, you don’t complain once I start, so don’t even be like that.” She squeezed hers for effect before she leaned over, cleared her throat, and got down to business.

“Weird,” Nonon hissed, squeezing her eyes shut and gasping when Ryuko laughed against her skin.

“You want me to stop?”

“Not if you want to keep your tongue,” she snapped, spreading her thighs wider and switching her bullet vibe on. She pressed it to her clit and groaned, bucking her hips back against Ryuko’s mouth when she circled her tongue around her hole. Ryuko let out a pleased noise at her reaction, shifting positions and spreading her cheeks -and the dental dam- wider to give her more access. “Fingers,” Nonon said.

“They’re kind of occupied,” Ryuko shot back. She paused for a moment, then added, “Oh, how about some Police?”

“Ngh? Yeah, I guess, as long as it’s not-- Jesus Christ, fuck--, Roxanne. I don’t wanna be generic,” Nonon answered, fumbling with the controls of her bullet and increasing its power.

Ryuko hummed in agreement, tongue trailing down to lap at the entrance of her vagina and collect whatever had been gathered there. It seemed like it was a good move because Nonon cursed and clutched onto the sheets, nearly losing her grip on her toy in the process. Her mouth lingered there for a few more moments, sucking idly on her labia, before she moved back up and tongued at her.

“Okay, so, Queen, Nirvana, The Police,” Ryuko said in between licks, drawing the dental dam tight in order to suck properly, “Bowie. Starting to sound okay. We really should have some Oasis, even if it’s not Wonderwall.”

Nonon rolled her eyes and her hips nearly simultaneously. “Fine. But I get to sing Neutral Milk Hotel.”

“That isn’t classic rock,” Ryuko complained, furrowing her brows. “I don’t even think it’s rock.”

“They’re a nece--ssary part of music history. You can sing King of Carrot Flowers Part 2 and 3 after I do part 1,” she suggested, breath catching when Ryuko licked a broad stroke before moving back down and lapping at her folds again. “There’s a lot of-- lots of cymbals in that one, too.”

“Sweet. Is that the one where he yells ‘I love you Jesus Christ’ over and over again?”

“Y-yeah,” Nonon said, pushing her hips back against her.

“Rad.”

“Okay, I’m close, finish me off and we can-- we can talk about this properly,” she gasped, and Ryuko grunted, redoubling her efforts. Nonon cried out and dropped her vibe, and Ryuko laughed, taking her hands off her ass and bringing one to her clit and one inside of her instead. A few pumps and Nonon cursed, bucked her hips a final time, then came. Ryuko peeled the dental dam off of her and tapped her ass, and Nonon muttered a complaint at her, falling over on her side. “Ugh, you went crazy with the lube,” she mumbled, taking Ryuko in her arms and accepting a kiss. “Now you taste like a condom,” Nonon added, grimacing. Ryuko just smirked at her and coaxed another kiss out of her.

“Okay, you gotta clean yourself off, I’ll make some spaghettios, and then we can talk about our setlist,” Ryuko said in between kisses, Nonon initiating another one before she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

“Use a pot this time!” She called from the bathroom as the lights flickered on.

“Oh my God, that was  _one time_ !” Ryuko complained, grabbing her boxers with her toes and putting them on. She moved over to her tiny kitchenette and flicked on her foreman grill before going through her cabinets and getting out two cans of the aforementioned spaghettios, a pot, a spoon, and a can opener.

“One time too many!” She flushed the toilet and came back into the main room. “Can I actually put my clothes on this time?”

Ryuko sighed. “Yeah, I guess,” She said, opening the cans and setting the pot on the burner, “Even though clothes are the enemy.”

“Alright, you nudist,” Nonon said dismissively, finding her panties and pulling them on. She tugged her shirt on, followed by her shorts, then leaned on the counter and watched Ryuko cook, face focused. Ryuko absently bent down for a kiss and Nonon frowned, pushing her face away. “No, your breath still tastes like latex,” she griped, and Ryuko sighed, scratched at her belly, and resumed her watch over her spaghettios. “Jesus, don’t look like I just kicked your pet puppy or something,” Nonon said with a quiet laugh as she got on the tips of her toes and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Ryuko immediately turned her attention to Nonon and grabbed her hip with her free hand, deepening the kiss.

“No, no, down,” Nonon said, breaking apart and lickig her lips. Ryuko looked particularly put out and she smirked and patted her face in response. Then, after making sure Ryuko was done trying to manhandle her, she pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes, retrieved one, and lit it with one of the many 99 cent lighters lying around the house.

“Is that one of my packs?” Ryuko demanded, furrowing her brow.

Nonon shrugged, smirked. “Maybe. You have so many unfinished packs, it’s incredible.”

Ryuko just grunted and chewed on a callus on her palm.

Nonon took a drag from her cigarette, partly impressed but mostly disgusted by Ryuko’s habit. “I swear, you let someone younger than you fuck you more than once and they want to get their rocks off all the time,” she muttered, smoke pouring from her mouth as she spoke. “You’re worse than a teenage boy with no girlfriend, you know that?”

“How would you know?” Ryuko demanded, stirring the contents of her pot.

Nonon stared at her pointedly, tipped her ash in the sink. “I know fucking Uzu, that’s how I know.”

Ryuko grimaced. “Point taken.”

“The guy probably has like ten crusty socks hidden under his bed,” she added for good measure, cackling when Ryuko gagged. “C’mon, hurry up on those spaghettios, I’m fucking hungry.”

Ryuko plucked her cigarette from her, took a long drag, then blew the smoke in the approximate direction of Nonon’s face. “They’ll be cooked when they’re good and ready. You can’t rush perfection.”

Nonon snatched the cigarette back. “Was that spongebob? Did I just fuck a literal infant? Am I in a band with a fetus?”

“Hey, you understood the reference, so what does that make you?” Ryuko demanded, grinning.

Nonon just huffed and finished off the cigarette. “Better be some fucking good spaghettios.”


End file.
